


Experiment: A SuperDevilFish fic

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, NSFW, This pretty much wrote itself, even if it's not all that detailed by others' standards, it mostly amounts to Eddie has a way of talking La'gaan and Kon into things, probably one of the most risqué things I'll ever write, there's a tiny bit of a plot? kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: It started out as an ‘experiment’.It was Eddie’s idea. Of course it was Eddie’s idea. That he and Kon had been willing to share La’gaan and not force him to choose between them had also been Eddie’s idea. It probably shouldn’t have surprised La’gaan that Eddie would get the idea in the first place, because if there was one thing La’gaan knew it was that Eddie was inventive and willing to try new things if he thought it would make La’gaan happy.





	Experiment: A SuperDevilFish fic

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the fic that my incredibly ace ass is amazed I actually wrote, considering how uncomfortable I generally am with writing nsfw stuff. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr 10 July 2018.

It started out as an ‘experiment’.

_Eddie and Kon’s mouths were on either side of his neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive spots right below and behind his ears._

Honestly, La’gaan didn’t quite know why he’d agreed to it. He liked them both, that was a given, and he liked sex with each of them individually, but both at the same time hadn’t been something that had occurred to him before.

_Kon peppered his jaw with kisses and worked his way down to his collarbone as, in tandem, Kon and Eddie each slid a hand down his stomach and toward his hips. La’gaan’s breathing hitched. His hands were pinned— one by Kon and the other by Eddie— their fingers intertwined with his but their grips firm. They had him right where they wanted him, and it was getting difficult to keep silent._

It was Eddie’s idea. Of course it was Eddie’s idea. That he and Kon had been willing to share La’gaan and not force him to choose between them had also been Eddie’s idea. It probably shouldn’t have surprised La’gaan that Eddie would get the idea in the first place, because if there was one thing La’gaan knew it was that Eddie was inventive and willing to try new things if he thought it would make La’gaan happy. He couldn’t help but be surprised that he’d gotten Kon to agree though.

_Eddie dragged his teeth over that sensitive spot, right as Kon bit down on the junction between La’gaan’s shoulder and neck. La’gaan gasped as his back involuntarily arced. Eddie tracing his claws back up La’gaan’s stomach and then back down to reach for the inner thigh of his left leg made La’gaan squirm as he tried to fight back the beginning edge of a whine. Kon gave a soft laugh before licking at the bite, ghosting his fingertips down La’gaan’s hip and toward his right inner thigh._

Eddie had talked it over with Kon first; apparently he’d had the sense to make sure Kon would be okay with it before ever taking it to La’gaan. La’gaan wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know what Eddie had said to convince Kon, especially since prior to that point the two of them hadn’t shown any sexual or romantic interest in each other. He had a sneaking suspicion that part of the deciding factor might have been Eddie bringing up the noises La’gaan tended to make when he was being dragged to his peak. The thought alone would have been enough for La’gaan to blush.

_“This is a good look on you Beautiful,” Eddie murmured into La’gaan’s ear as he trailed his claws up the junction of La’gaan’s leg and hip before sliding across right above La’gaan’s groin to reach for Kon’s hand. La’gaan couldn’t repress his shudder in response._

_“A_ very _good look,” Kon agreed before sweeping his tongue over the dip of La’gaan’s throat._

_La’gaan groaned, unable to respond more coherently._

Regardless, they’d talked it out well before taking it to La’gaan. And when they brought the idea to him, he’d immediately felt a nervous energy. He’d been tempted to immediately say no— but the sudden warmth pooling in his gut and the instantaneous excitement screaming in his veins at the thought had convinced him otherwise. So he’d agreed, though he had made it abundantly clear that if he told them to stop they would stop immediately. He hadn’t counted on not feeling like he could talk.

_It was their hands that did it. Eddie and Kon’s hands with fingers interlaced to curl around him so they were holding him simultaneously. They had been stringing him along for what had felt like hours, making him increasingly desperate and frustrating him by keeping his hands pinned so he couldn’t touch either of them while teasing around the edges of what he wanted. It had been maddening. So to finally have their hands on him after too long made him tremble— almost desperate to keep his hips still in the hopes they wouldn’t pull their hands away. It would be too easy for them to tease more, to pull away the moment he moved like they had he-didn’t-know-how-many-times before that moment. He almost couldn’t breathe. And where for a moment his jaw worked as if he was struggling for air and unable to make a sound, the moment their hands moved together his hips bucked and he gave a keening whine. Sex with one or the other had always been intense (even though it was in different ways)— he liked that about both of them— but this was well beyond anything he’d had with them individually._

_And that sound seemed to be all the incentive either of them needed to go back to the sensitive parts of his neck, teeth scraping over skin and biting alternating with kissing or licking as their hands worked him over. His whine might have gotten louder._

In hindsight, maybe the nervous edge he’d felt as they climbed onto the bed with him had been a warning of sorts— some instinctive part of him telling himself that he was going to end up so thoroughly overwhelmed that he wouldn’t even be able to think coherently for more than a few seconds. At least not beyond _want_ and _need_. And yet he’d gone along with it, ignoring the nervous twist in his belly, and easily laid back when they had each placed a hand on his chest to gently push him down. He’d had no idea how quickly the two of them would have him writhing and desperate.

_His vision might have whited out for a moment or two. He honestly didn’t care. What mattered was the overwhelming boneless bliss, the complete lack of any desire to move, and his boyfriends on either side of him. Weird, thinking of them both like that, especially with where his relationships with them had been in the past, but he knew that no other term applied._

_Seeing the look on his face, Kon gave a pleased hum. “Enjoying yourself?” Eddie might have snickered at the understatement in that comment, La’gaan wasn’t entirely certain._

_So instead, now that he could put together a coherent sentence, La’gaan gasped out raggedly, “You both… are going… to_ kill me_…” Eddie was definitely laughing._

_Kon grinned. “That sounded pretty close to a ‘yes’ Fish-sticks.”_

_“You sound pretty alive for someone who’s dying. Y’know?” Eddie agreed. His tail was probably weaving through the air in unrestrained glee, because of course it would._

_La’gaan gave an aggravated groan. “…Hate you both.”_

_“Mmmm… hate us enough to want to go for round 2?” Eddie asked in a slightly devious tone as he walked two fingers along La’gaan’s hip. “Because I don’t want to put any pressure on you, buuut… You enjoyed yourself so much, and Kon and I are a little… hmm…”_

_“—wound up,” Kon finished._

_And even despite how they’d mercilessly worked him over, La’gaan could feel himself almost thrumming with interest. “Neptune’s beard… You two are going to put me into a grave by the time we’re done.”_

_“Was that a ‘yes’?” Kon teased._

_“Yes, that was a glubbing yes. Just stop fucking smirking.”_

_Eddie’s eyes brightened as he grinned. “Good, because I have an idea…”_

One of these days La’gaan was going to learn to listen to his instincts whenever Eddie got an ‘idea’. Today wouldn’t be that day.


End file.
